


Blurred Lines

by Mario



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama Llama, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario/pseuds/Mario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зейн признался Лиаму в любви, но Лиам отверг его. А спустя какое-то время они оказываются в постели с правилом: "никаких поцелуев".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

В их прикосновениях нет ничего нежного. 

Они царапаются, кусаются, больно впиваются пальцами в ребра и бедра, оставляют ноющие укусы и засосы. В их прикосновениях ничего нежного и ласкового, потому что Лиам берет грубо, ему не нужно то, что может предложить Зейн, а Зейн слишком зол из-за этого, а он хочет, чтобы Лиаму тоже было больно.

Никаких ласковых, осторожных движений. Лиам сдергивает с Зейна джинсы, Зейн тянет футболку Лиама вверх, он хочет ее порвать и затолкать лоскутки Лиаму в глотку. Вместо этого Зейн кусает его за подбородок, но быстро вспоминает, что Лу или менеджмент им за это спасибо не скажут, и не успевает сжать сильнее зубы. Футболка летит куда-то в сторону, Лиам потом будет ворчать на него, потому что наверняка она будет мятой, а джинсы – вслед за ними, но в другую сторону. Черт его знает, где они потом будут искать свои шмотки после. 

Но сейчас Лиам действует резко, даже от малейшего его прикосновения, кажется, останутся следы. Зейн хочет поцеловать его, прогнать эту злость и грубость, но условиями Лиама было: «Никакой любви, никаких поцелуев». Вот почему Зейн зол, вот почему ему хочется плакать. Но он сжимает ребра Лиама, впивается укусом ему в шею. 

Никаких французских поцелуев, никаких дорожек из поцелуев, никакой ласки, никакой нежности. Зейн хотел бы убить Лиама, но он знает, что тоска по нему перекроет все удовольствие. Зейн слишком любит Лиама, чтобы дать ему возможность уйти.

Зейн раздвигает ноги, Лиам между его бедер, он хватает его запястья и задирает его руки вверх. Зейн мог бы вырваться, но это же Лиам. Зейн примет все, как бы больно и жутко это не было. 

Хватка Лиама тяжелая, крепкая, пальцы проходятся по голой заднице Зейна. Лиам даже не говорит ничего о том, что Зейн без белья. Потому что они не говорят во время секса вообще. Тупые безликие «еще» и «сильнее» не считаются за разговоры. Зейн согласен даже на «грязная шлюшка», может, тогда бы он знал, что Лиам занимается сексом именно с ним. Но Лиам не говорит ничего, может, это тоже было одним из невысказанных условий, из тех, которые «никаких ласк, никаких поцелуев». Но, боже, Зейн согласен на все.  
Это же, черт побери, (не) его Лиам. 

Лиам проводит пальцами на расщелине, нажимает, входит грубо и резко. Это было бы больнее, если бы Зейн не разработал себя ранее, ведь Лиам почти никогда не принуждает себя этим (господи, как больно было в первый раз), а так это всего лишь неловкие, слегка неприятные ощущения. Зейн немножко ощущает себя распотрошенной индейкой на День Благодарения. 

Зейн вырывает руки из хватки Лиама, он готов врезать ему и поцеловать одновременно, но он всего лишь пихает Лиама в грудь и теперь они меняются положениями. Лиам лежит на спине, Зейн сверху на нем, их ноги странно переплетены и упираются в изголовье кровати. Зейн ухмыляется, упирается ладонями в плечи Лиама, напоминает одним взглядом о презервативах. Лиам скидывает его с себя, лезет куда-то в свои чертовы сумки. Зейн покорно ждет. Он смотрит на спину Лиама, на линию его бедер, на его задницу. Лиам возвращается в доли минуты, но Зейн успевает подумать о том, что он всегда будет хотеть облизывать эти прекрасные кубики пресса. Даже когда Лиам женится и заведет детей. Зейн, наверное, будет приходить ночами, вламываться в окно на втором этаже и, пока все спят, облизывать живот Лиама Пейна. 

Лиам взбирается обратно на кровать, и в этот момент они должны поцеловаться, но они не целуются, ведь таковы правила, за все нужно платить, так что Лиам просто разрывает упаковку презерватива, натягивает его на себя и подзывает Зейна. Зейн вспоминает, как однажды надел на Лиама презерватив ртом и какие глаза тогда были у Лиама. 

Зейн обхватывает его плечи, закидывает одну ногу куда-то Лиаму на бедро и стонет, когда Лиам входит в него. Даже спустя столько раз, когда они занимались сексом, это все равно захватывающе. От того ли, что секс в любом случае хорош, или от того, что это Лиам, Зейн не знает и предпочитает не задумываться, потому что с него хватит и двух лет безответной влюбленности. Сейчас его тупые чувства имеют хоть какой-то отклик, ладно?

Лиам движется быстро, так, будто всю жизнь этим и занимался, коротко, едва слышно стонет. Его дыхание прерывистое и надсадное, и Зейну кажется, что он сейчас сам задохнется от запаха Лиама, этого аромата мускуса, острого запаха геля для душа и сладкого, немного тошнотворного запаха косметики, задохнется от того, как перехватывает грудь от эмоций, от гребанной любви. 

Зейн впивается губами в плечо Лиама, посасывает его кожу и одновременно дрочит себе. Их тела влажные, скользкие. Они трутся, соприкасаются, но их сердца далеко. На шее Лиама розовеют несколько небольших засосов. Через пару часов они потемнеют, нальются цветом, а еще через несколько Зейн поставит парочку новых, будет давить на старые. Через несколько часов все может закончиться так же, как и началось. Может, кто-то из них даже умрет.

Это по-идиотски, думать о смерти во время секса с Лиамом, и Зейн вспоминает это, когда Лиам меняет угол, и Зейн стонет, запрокидывает голову назад и чувствует зубы на своей шее. Кажется, завтра он будет ходить в водолазке. Лиам касается его руки, переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Зейна. Это что-то новенькое, и Зейн хочет открыть глаза, чтобы спросить об этом, но в этот миг Лиам отпускает шею Зейна, его плечи дрожат и он прекрасен, когда кончает. Когда Лиам кончает, он закусывает нижнюю губу. Он зажмуривает глаза и хмурит брови. Он сильнее стискивает пальцы на теле Зейна. Зейну хочется его поцеловать.

Но он не может, поэтому перед его глазами всего лишь плывут разноцветные круги, всего лишь слабеют ноги и ему всего лишь хочется никогда не отпускать Лиама. Поэтому когда Лиам оседает на нем, все еще тяжело дышащий, влажный от пота, Зейн держит одной рукой его за плечи, пытается успокоить сердце и отогнать сонливость. Лиам поднимает на него глаза, прекрасные глаза цвета вечернего чая, и на их дне пляшут довольные чертики и кажется, что именно в этот момент они должны поцеловаться. 

Но у них всего лишь секс по дружбе, секс без обязательств, только тупое правило «никаких поцелуев», они всего лишь друзья с привилегиями. 

Зейн так хочет почувствовать вкус губ Лиама.

 

xXx

 

Это двадцать четвертое мая, они в Испании, но этот город стирается так же, как и череда предыдущих. Зейн не помнит, что здесь такого: везде люди, люди везде, они отличаются только родным языком, только акцентом, только привитыми с детства традициями, но их мысли, их мечты, их стремления одни и те же, отличается только их форма. Лица фанатов сливаются в одно похожее, они все визжат и любят их, и они любят их в ответ, потому что это так круто – отдавать свою энергию и получать в ответ гораздо, гораздо больше.

Лиам смотрит на Зейна странными глазами, у Зейна чешутся ладони схватить его перед всеми, перед сотнями камер и тысячами глаз, поцеловать до потемнения в глазах, но он смеется в ответ, прикасается и поет. Зейн никогда не разлюбит петь. Даже если (когда) Лиам уйдет и оставит его, с мертвым разбитым сердцем внутри грудной клетки, Зейн все равно будет петь, грустным тихим голосом идиотские слова о любви, которой не существует. 

Луи ненавидит их обоих. Зейна за то, что он сдался, Лиама за то, что принял поражение. Если бы Луи мог, он убил бы их обоих. Луи не может. Все, что ему остается, это поддерживать их, потому что он все же лучший друг их обоих, и он помогает им, даже если все, что ему хочется, так это разбить им лица. 

Когда Лиам спрашивает у Луи свое гребанное: «Должен ли я обнять его?», Зейн все слышит. Но он даже не поворачивается к ним, потому что он, вообще-то поет, это его соло, помните? Но Лиам обнимает его, просто тянет на себя, и Зейн не может ничего поделать с собой. Он жмется ближе, он хочет, чтобы его позвоночник расплавился, чтобы изгибы тела Лиама идеально сошлись с углами Зейна. 

Парни рядом с ними хихикают. Найл смотрит на них, не скрывая нежности. Он считает их идиотами. Он думает, что они идеальная пара, что они встретились, чтобы однажды завести кучу детей и, кажется, это было о Ларри, а не о них, Лиаме и Зейне. Но сейчас Зейн счастлив, потому что это 24 мая, они в Мадриде, завтра у них еще один концерт, тут же, и он просто поет, растекаясь по торсу Лиама.

Это двадцать пятое мая, Зейн просыпается с жуткой головной болью, он бы спал и дальше, но его плечи затекли так, что он не может и пошевелиться, и ему срочно нужно пара таблеток обезболивающего. Лиам спит рядом, в такой же неловкой позе, как и сам Зейн, они уснули на каком-то неудобном диванчике. Лицо Лиама уставшее, но в то же время расслабленное, изнеженное. Зейну хочется поцеловать ресницы Лиама. 

День проходит в сплошной суматохе, голова все так же разрывается на части, но Найл делится с ним своим пирогом, Гарри корчит, как обычно, рожицы позади Зейна, пока он подводит глаза, а Луи смотрит таким взглядом, будто что-то замышляет. Лиама не видно почти целый день, он ушел, едва только Зейн скрылся в ванной утром. 

Это двадцать пятое мая, все почти так же, как и вчера, Лиам опять лезет к нему, пока они сидят на ступеньках, но в этот раз Зейн не поет и Лиам не прижимает его к себе. Лиам наваливается на него сверху, Зейн падает, и он ударился бы лопатками, или он правда ударился, но Лиам лежит сверху на нем, его глаза широко распахнуты, а на губах играет немного нервная улыбка. Ребята закрывают их от обзора, Зейн чувствует, как его ног касаются чьи-то чужие, если бы он поднял голову, то увидел бы, что парни тоже обнимаются и занимают гораздо больше места, чем обычно. Но глаза Лиама распахнуты так широко, что можно было бы увидеть в его зрачках свое собственное отражение, а губы растянуты в улыбке, и все занимает не больше шести секунд, но они тянутся так медленно и тягуче, как Зейн всегда представлял.

Это двадцать пятое мая, и Лиам целует его на сцене.

 

хХх

 

Зейн лежит перед ним, прикрывшись лишь тенями и отсветами. Его кожа золотая в неярком свете чайных свечей, в глазах боязливо танцуют чертики. Зейн боится, да, как здесь можно не бояться. Лиама самого трусит всего, внутри все переворачивается от страха сделать что-то не так, сделать больно, нанести вред. Зейн кажется фарфоровым, его странная любовь сделала его уязвимым, но Лиам не должен навредить, он не может, потому что он уже навредил не единожды. 

Пальцы Лиама дрожат, когда он касается Зейна. Его кожа похожа на шелк, она такая же нежная, такая же тонкая, но черный, настоящий шелк под ними не может сравниться с кожей, которую хочется целовать до потери пульса. Простыни под ними холодные, но кожа Зейна – нет. 

Глаза Зейна широко распахнуты, они темнее того оттенка, что любит Лиам, но Лиаму нравится, как темнеет взгляд Зейна. Зейн похож на маленькую лань. Большие коньячные глаза смотрят настороженно, он сам весь – словно олененок, неизвестно как оказавшийся на дороге, выхваченный резкими слепящими фарами. Но Лиам скорей умрет сам, чем позволит сделать эту Зейну. Лиам чуть сам не убил Зейна.

\- Лиам, - зовет Зейн, и в его голосе все то, что когда-то было в глазах, еще тогда, когда Лиам не замечал этого. Но это, наверно, первый раз, когда они говорят во время секса. Первый раз, когда Зейн зовет; первый раз, когда они целуются в постели; первый раз, когда Лиам не боится того, что чувствует. Лиаму хотелось бы, чтобы это был первый их секс как пары. 

\- Целуй меня, Лиам, - шепчет Зейн. Плечи Зейна расслаблены, но в странном положении, будто крылья за его спиной мешают ему, и Лиам боится, что он может их сломать. Но губы Зейна – даже искусанные, самые нежные, самые трепетные, самые сладкие. Целовать их – одно наслаждение, и Лиам не знает, как он мог отказываться от этого раньше. Лиам кладет одну ладонь на плечо Зейна, а другую – на его шею, гладит кончиками пальцев словно выточенную линию челюсти. Зейн идеальный.

Лиам отрывается ото рта Зейна, облизывает губы. Его глаза пусты. 

\- Ты идеальный. Ты самый прекрасный. Мне так жаль, что я не видел этого раньше, - но Зейн прерывает его, такие неуместные сейчас излияния, толкает его ладонью в грудь и жмется сверху. Они оба обнаженные, но Зейн выглядит как Голый Король – его тело окутано призрачными невесомыми тканями и сверкающими самоцветами.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был моим. Навсегда. 

\- Я и так твой, - Зейн втягивает воздух и закрывает глаза, целует Лиама. Руки Лиама скользят по телу Зейна, по его бокам, по твердым выступам ребер и подвздошных костей, по светло-оливковой коже, усыпанной татуировками, родинками и укусами Лиама. Лиам дает себе обещание, что зацелует каждое пятнышко на теле Зейна. Их тела сливаются, они привыкли подходить друг другу, они привыкли быть связанными, только Лиам не понимал этого. Зейн понял это первым, и Лиам такой дурак, почему он не хотел, чтобы это было правдой?

Но сейчас, Лиам целует Зейна, гладит его кожу, а пальцы Зейна обхватили его лицо, зарываются в уже немного отросшие волосы. 

«Ялюблютебя, ялюблютебя»,- стучит в груди сердце Лиама. «Пожалуйста, не отпускай меня», - думает Лиам. Но он бы, наверное, позволил бы Зейну уйти. Только, если бы Зейн захотел потом вернуться.. ему не было бы к кому возвращаться. 

Лиам переворачивает их, и теперь он сверху, между расставленных колен Зейна. Прическа Зейна растрепалась, челка лезет ему в глаза, и Лиам отводит ее от лица Зейна, самого прекрасного лица в мире. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Лиам вслух, и сам удивляется, насколько эти слова органичны. Но «люблю» - слишком слабое слово. Лиам бы устроил культ в честь Зейна. 

Зейн улыбается глазами. Может, поцелуи выгнали страх из его взгляда, из его мыслей. Его плечи расправлены, если Лиам закроет глаза, то увидит, что крылья за его спиной распахнуты, они не сложены в траурном одеянии грусти.  
Тело Зейна такое, как и позавчера, но Лиам изучает его будто никогда прежде не видел, но это самое прекрасное, что Лиам видел когда-либо вообще. Лиам говорил бы это на каждом углу, но Зейн – только Лиама. 

Зейн закидывает ногу ему на плечо, изгибает спину, налитый ровный член блестит между бедер. Рука Лиама ползет по его голени, приподнимает Зейнову ногу. Лиам поворачивает голову и целует аккуратную, тонкую лодыжку, выпирающую круглую косточку, ведет носом по гладкой коже. Зейн тянет его за руку, просит быть ближе, но Лиам не ведется, только улыбается. Лиам знает, как он сейчас выглядит: красные припухшие губы, слегка влажное от испарины лицо, румяные щеки, растрепанные волосы. Зейн выглядит не лучше, но Зейн прекрасен, а Лиам хочет, чтобы его взлохмаченные волосы растрепались еще больше. 

Рот наполнен слюной и все, о чем думает Лиам, - это то, насколько громко может стонать Зейн. Правая рука уютно обхватывает колено Зейна, коленные чашечки Зейна идеально совпадают с ладонями Лиама, будто пазы одного механизма. Лиам скользит ладонью вверх по ноге Зейна, гладит бедро. Лиам хочет оставить засос на внутренней стороне бедра Зейна, такой сильный, что не сходил бы неделями. И Лиам наклоняется и всего лишь невесомо прикасается губами к тому месту, где, как он думает, засос будет смотреться великолепно. И вначале он лишь целует там, водит языком, дразнится и ему так нравится слушать сбивчивое дыхание Зейна, его едва слышные стоны. Лиам втягивает чуть солоноватую кожу, посасывает ее, и едва не стонет сам. Он сотни раз ставил на теле Зейна метки, но то всегда были грубые засосы и злые укусы, а сейчас ему хочется совсем другого. И он скользит губами вверх, ему трудно дышать, и, наверное, Зейн угадывает его мысли, иначе объяснить то, что он убирает ногу с плеча Лиама и шире расставляет колени, упираясь пятками в матрас, никак не возможно. Лиам тяжело сглатывает, поднимает взгляд на Зейна. Зейн смотрит на него настороженно, но его нижняя губа закушена так сильно, что едва ли не до крови. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Лиам дует на темную головку его члена, обхватывает рукой основание, сдвигая крайнюю плоть. Зейн стонет, и этот стон разливается звоном колокольчиков в голове у Лиама.

Рука Зейна на голове Лиама, впутывается пальцами в волосы, осторожно давит, опуская ниже. Лиам подчиняется, и это немного странно, ощущать чей-то член на своем языке, но не вызывает отторжения. Ведь это Зейн.

Лиам осторожно касается языком, острый мужской запах кружит голову, обводит языком головку. Пальцы Зейна сильнее стискивают его волосы, а другой Зейн вцепляется в простынь – все как в дешевых романах, только немного по-другому. 

Держать рот широко открытым непривычно и не особо мило, но слушать, как стонет Зейн, как Зейн зовет его по имени, слышать, как он пытается зацепиться за шелковую простынь, как будто ему срочно нужно пришвартоваться, иначе его унесет, - слышать все эти звуки приятнее всего на свете. И это совсем не отвратительно, потому что Зейн сейчас в его руках и только Лиаму решать, что будет дальше.

\- Лиам! – голос Зейна срывается, хриплые демоны завладевают им, они заставляют его метаться по кровати, двигать бедрами, пока Лиам лижет его член, не особо глубоко заглатывая, эти демоны заставляют Зейна дергаться и стонать, и имя этим демонам – Лиам.

Когда Зейн хнычет сильнее прежнего и запрокидывает голову назад, а его бедра дергаются вверх, это значит, что он вот-вот он грани, и Лиам знает тело Зейна лучше, чем сет-лист и свои пароли, и Лиам выпускает член Зейна изо рта и нагло ухмыляется. Зейн разочаровано стонет, он будто даже обижен, но, в то же время, Зейн хочет большего. 

Зейн хочет чувствовать Лиама внутри себя, хочет ощущать его губы на своих, хочет целовать его, хочет быть, целиком и полностью, Лиама. Лиам солидарен с ним, он целует Зейна со всем жаром, что разгорается у него внутри, и Лиам уже не может терпеть, потому что одетый Зейн – ходячий секс, раздетый Зейн – секс в чистом виде, а Зейн на грани пика – это прямой посыл кончить со всем. 

Зейн расслаблен, тяжело дышит и тихо постанывает, но шум крови в ушах Лиама слегка заглушает это. Идти искать смазку и презервативы слишком накладно, вдруг Зейн сбежит к чертовой матери. Лиам собирает слюну языком, чувствует во рту горьковатый привкус Зейна, сплевывает на пальцы и смотрит на Зейна.

\- Не против без..?

\- К черту, давай быстрее, - Зейн нетерпеливо поднимает бедра вверх, пронзительно смотрит и Лиам не может сдержать резкого выдоха. Его маленький прекрасный Принц.

Лиам проникает в Зейна – уже совсем не так, как пару дней назад, и смазки можно было бы побольше, слюна для этих дел не особо подходит, но Зейн терпит, он хочет скорее почувствовать Лиама внутри себя.

\- Лиам, пожалуйста, - хнычет Зейн, на щеках его краснеет румянец, а ведь они даже еще толком и не занялись любовью, - Лиам.

Зейн несравним ни с кем. Ни одна девушка, ни один парень не могут с ним соревноваться. То, как он закусывает губы, то, как он коротко стонет, то, как он вцепляется пальцами в плечи Лиама, то, как он смотрит Лиаму в глаза, то, как отчаянно он отдается в поцелуе. 

Это не слишком долго, Лиама не хватает на ритмичные продолжительные движения, но его затопляет нежность, ему хочется никогда не отпускать Зейна, никому не отдавать его. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Зейн, запрокидывая голову назад. Под его адамовым яблоком засос, он не слишком заметен, и Лиам видит его только потому, что знает, что он там, и он прикасается к нему, целует его, будто обещая, что никогда больше не причинит боли. Лиам кончает, это как вспышка сверхновой со звуковым сопровождением в виде восхитительных звуков, издаваемых Зейном, пока тот сжимает его ребра.

Они валятся на кровать, простыни чудесно прохладные, их тела влажные, скользкие и липкие, на животе Лиама подсыхает сперма Зейна. Лиам втирает ее в кожу, пока Зейн хихикает ему на ухо. Зейн улыбается и целует Лиама в скулу.

Они молчат. Не потому, что им нечего сказать, а наоборот – слов слишком много, их не удержать внутри, но когда слов слишком много, они теряют свой смысл. Лиам любит Зейна, а Зейн любит Лиама, и Лиам просто мудак, что понял это так поздно, но сейчас это уже не имеет значения.

Потому что они целуются.


End file.
